


Whats trust between lovers

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, One Shot, Steve an Arse but is ok in the end, Steve has trust issues, mistrust in love, steve feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes is clear he doesn't want Loki around him.  The question is, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats trust between lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This one started life as one story and became something different.

Steve was at the hatch, waiting for the Quinjet to land at the top of the Avengers Tower. The second it was open, he jumped out and headed for the elevator. He was so inpatient that he left his Shield behind, something he never did. No one said anything however as they all knew where he was heading. Straight to Loki’s room.

 

Loki had come to the Avengers towers, running from the Agents of Thanos, who had caught up with him after he escaped form Asgard. Thor had begged the rest of the Avengers to hide Loki and they had reluctantly agreed. In exchange Loki provided help with his magic, which gave them an advantage that the other super villains didn’t expect.

Much to everyone’s surprise Steve had been against Loki living at the Tower. For some reason, he didn’t want the Jotun around him and avoided him at every turn. That was until Loki went off on his own during a mission. 

 

Doom had spent months trying to get his hands on samples from all the supernatural Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow he had no interest in, but the rest. Each had something unique that he wanted, even Iron man. The Ark Reactor in his chest could power his experiments for years. Doom had always held back from a frontal assault, preferring to use more discrete methods However when he heard that Loki was aiding Earth Mightiest Heroes, the temptation became too much. He lunched a full scale attack on New York and the Avengers Assembled.

 

Loki watched at the bots spread out over the city hitting multiple targets at once. The Avengers were an effective team but even they couldn’t defend the whole city at the same time.

“Captain, we must find a way to concentrate the Bots back towards Doom.” Suggested Loki through his eye piece.

“We are a little busy right now. Do your job and keep them from getting too far out of the parameter.” Replied the Captain sharply.

“We are spread too thin. Doom has the advantage of numbers.” Countered Loki

“If you can’t follow orders, slink off back to the Tower. We can finish off without you.” Growled Steve. He was still unable to keep the uncertainly out of his voice.

Loki almost did. He almost jumped away to leave the Avengers to their fate, but found that he couldn’t. He had no idea why Captain America had taken such a dislike to him, but Loki couldn’t just abandon the rest of them. They had for the most part tried to help him fit in at the Tower, even Clint who had more reason than most to hate him.

Loki looked around and made Doom’s ship close to Central Park. Without the others help, there was only one way to attract Doom’s attention enough to call the Bots back to him. Loki to a deep breath and jumped to Central Park.

Doom spotted Loki in seconds. “Loki, come join me. I can protect you from what hunts you and I only expect a little thing in return.”

“I think not, Victor. The Avengers have better plumbing than that hovel you call a home.” Loki sneered back, ignoring the screaming in his ear. Steve’s voice was the loudest, demanding he withdraw.

“Your loss. The dungeons lack more than just plumbing.” Doom raised his hand and Loki guessed the Bots were converging on his position, something confirmed by Clint.

Focusing on the Bots, Loki missed Doom getting closer till he was zapped by a bolt of electricity. It was not a strong as Thor’s lightening, but it caught Loki unprepared and he dropped to knee rasping in pain. The bots surrounded him and Doom got closer, holding something familiar. A magic suppressing bracelet. 

The Avengers chose that moment to drop in and started annihilating bots. Loki was able to get to his feet and sent a bolt of energy back at Doom. Doom dodged, but after looking around himself, decided that he had once again lost and made a hasty retreat.

The team finished up the remaining bots, before surrounding Loki. They were mostly ensuring he was ok. Until Steve arrived.

“Are you incapable of following orders? You put this whole mission in jeopardy because you won’t do as you are told.” Steve shouted. He was positively glowing with anger.

Loki glared at the Captain, straighten up and vanished. Steve scanned the rest of the group, finding a disapproving look on all their faces.

“I fear you may have been overly harsh, Captain. Loki was correct, we were losing and he did the only thing he could to help.” Said Thor, in matter of fact way.

“Thank you, you can have you say in the mission debrief.” Steve turned and stormed back to the Quinjet.

 

The rest of the Avengers gathered in the security room. It was closer to the roof then Loki’s room, so Steve had only just arrived at Loki's door, by the time they were settled in front of the monitors. No one was going risk getting between those two, the only thing worse was a row between Loki and Thor, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to find out what went on. Privacy was something Tony Stark had a problem with and unfortunately where he lead, others followed.

“Right, $100 says Cap swings at Loki first” Tony started.

“Not a chance, Steve will keep his cool. I want $50 on Loki running away again. Sorry Thor, I don’t think we’ll him around any time soon.” Said Clint.

“My brother is no fool. He has nowhere else to go. I will match you betnwith Steve storming off to smash punch bags.” Countered Thor, confident in his prediction. That is what Steve did after every mission.

Bruce refused to get involved in the betting, but Natasha simply said “Jarvis, $200.”

“All bets recorded.” JARVIS’ voice came over the speakers.

 

“You know that Doom wants to get hold of each and every one of us, so you offer yourself to him on a plate. What if we hadn’t got you in time? You don’t take risks like that without clearing it with me” growled Steve. They were standing close, Loki with his arms crossed and Steve with his fists clenched.

“Captain, by the time you lowered yourself to listen to me, the chance would have gone, we would have been defeated and Doom would have us all, not just me. It was worth the risk. I take action, not wait for permission to do what is needed.” Loki snapped back.

“I don’t care how you did things before. You live here, you follow my orders in the field.” Steve was in full Captain America mode now.

The pair had been arguing for nearly 10 minutes, neither willing to back down. Thor had offered to intervene, but had been pulled back by Tony, who pointed out it would invalidate the bet. He had got some popcorn from his stash under the table and was munching happily. Clint was playing with his bow, ready in case the fight turned physical. Bruce was waiting for the same reason but to treat the injuries rather than cause more. Natasha had gotten bored and wondered off.

“And if I chose not to? Is my place here conditional on bowing to your will, Captain? If so, then I am safer elsewhere.” Loki said off hand.

“Really? You set one foot outside that door without us and you’re a dead man. You’ve pissed off just about everyone in the Universe. Where else can you hide?” Steve swept his arm towards the door and his tone was almost mocking.

Loki growled and there was fire in his eyes. “If you wish to test that, very well. I will depart and I imagine you will sleep easy when I am gone.”

Loki turned but Steve grabbed his arm spinning him back, a look of real worry on his face. “No you don’t. You’ll get yourself killed and I won’t allow that.”

“Why do you care, you avoid me at every turn, make it clear I don’t belong here. I am nothing to you.”

“Are you really that blind?” 

“I know you hate me, which is all I need to see”

Steve grabbed Loki other arm and pushed him back against the wall. Thor jumped up to defend his brother, only to freeze as he watched Steve crush his lips on Loki’s. Loki was still for a second before he returned the kiss, freeing his hands to creep up Steve back. Tony nearly choked and sent the popcorn flying. Clint was stunned into silence, while Bruce sat back in his chair, a slight smile on his face.

Steve broke the kiss but kept Loki pressed to the wall. “I can't hate you even if I wanted to, I just couldn’t risk getting too close.”

“And now?” Loki asked, his hand slowly running down Steve back.

“I nearly lost you. If Doom had got hold of you, I would have chased him half way round the world to get you back. I think I love you. Have done for a while now."

"Yet you express your love by either ignoring or shouting at me? You need to talk to Stark about courting methods.” Loki said smiling.

“I never wanted you to know. I ignored you to stop myself doing this. I shouted to hide how much I worry about you. I don’t want you to put yourself in danger needlessly and I couldn’t tell you any other way without you finding out.” There was still a hint of anger in Steve tone, but not enough to concern Loki.

“Why hide the truth? Do you fear I would reject you? Because….”

Steve interrupted Loki “I couldn’t trust you, I’m still not sure I can. I can't be with someone I don't trust, but I can’t stand by while you takes stupid risks.” Stave pushed away from the wall and back away a few steps. “Look, this doesn’t change anything and I don’t expect anything from you. You need to follow orders, but I will try to listen to your recommendations and not let my feeling interfere with the mission, ok. It might be easier now the air is a little clearer.” Steve turned and walked towards the door.

“Steve.” Said Loki. Steve stopped but stayed facing away, afraid to look back at Loki.

“Do you really think that there is nowhere else in the universe I can hide from Thanos or that I can’t defend myself when his lackeys find me? I came here for you.” Loki voice was filled with need to be believed.

Steve turned back to Loki, his face filled with confusion. He wanted so badly to believe him, but there was that doubt in the back of his mind. “Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?”

“Are you the only one aloud to unburden yourself? I meanly return the feelings you express. I kissed you back just now and if I did not want that, you would have been a small pile of ash I can assure you, Captain. As to what I gain, simply you. As much as you are willing to give me.”

Loki move close to Steve again and kissed him. It was gentle, soft and relayed Loki’s feeling better than words ever could. Steve could doubt everything else about Loki, but not that the God of Mischief loved him as strongly as Steve did in return.

“How can I trust you?” whispered Steve, as he kissed around Loki jawline.

Loki tilted his head back, encouraging Steve to explore further “Trust is earned and travels in both directions. So I shall trust you and do whatever is in my power to earn yours. Are you willing to start there?”

Steve looked at Loki. He could stop now and walk away, he could not take a risk on Loki. If he didn't however, he could spend the rest of his life regretting not trying and Steve had so much regret in his life already. He swallowed and nodded.

Loki took his hand and lead Steve towards the bedroom. Loki stopped just in the doorway. “By the way, I am sure your friends will be watching. If you wish not to continue further tonight, I will understand.”

Steve looked up to where the camera was located and grinned. He pushed Loki in to the room and closed the door behind them. There were no camera in the bedrooms after all.

 

In the security room, the sound of the bedroom door close roused everyone back to normality.

“Well I never pegged that one.” Said Tony, shocked at the revelation.

“He had better take care of my brother or face my wrath.” Said Thor, clear preparing to have words with Steve the first chance he got.

“Easy big guy Loki can more then take care of himself and Cap’s a good guy, even if he’s a bit dumb sometimes. Still that means all bets are off so that’s that.” Tony sounded a little disappointed.

“Not so, Sir. Miss Romanov has in fact won, having predicted that this would occur sometime age. She had placed the conditions of her bet with me in advance. She is in the kitchen waiting for her winnings. As well, please give Dr Banner $100 from the pot”

The group turned to look at Bruce. He smiled with his hand out “I bet with Natasha that Steve would make the first move.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an afternoon. I hope it had turned out ok.
> 
> I should have the first part of the innocent Loki series up in time for Age of Ultron.
> 
> Feedback as always welcome


End file.
